


Day 31: Zit

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De tous les soirs de cette semaine, il fallait que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui, évidemment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31: Zit

Jack était en état de panique. Sa sœur le regardait faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain, soupirant de le voir s'agiter autant.

_Mais c'est qu'un bouton !

_C'est pas juste un bouton ! C'est comme le point rouge d'un laser, un phare dans la nuit, une cible pour une flèche !

_T'es devenu très poète tout d'un coup ! Faut que t'es des boutons quand tu fais tes devoirs !

La plaisanterie ne fit rire qu'elle, puis elle recommença à s'inquiéter pour son frère.

_Mais Jack, perces-le et c'est tout.

_Non ! Si je le perce, ça se verra encore plus !

Il se plaça devant le miroir, l'affreux bouton blanc au coin de la lèvre s'amusant de son malheur.

_J'ai attendu ce jour depuis une semaine, et je vais devoir annuler à cause de cette me...

_Comment ça annuler ?! Hurla la petite brune.

_Oui ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec ça !

_Mais si tu peux ! Fait pas ton bébé !

_Tu ne comprends pas, t'en encore qu'une enfant ! Mais l'apparence, c'est très important pendant un rendez-vous. Si Hiccup me voit avec ça, il va écourter la soirée et...

Juste à ce moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Jack posa sa main sur sa joue où le bouton trônait fièrement et poussa sa sœur.

_Va lui dire que je suis malade !

Puis il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Emma grogna lourdement et descendit les marches pour ouvrir la porte.

_Salut, Emma. Je suis venu chercher Jack.

_Je sais. Il est dans sa chambre.

Il rentra et regarda les marches.

_Va le voir, conseilla-t-elle. Il veut ton avis sur sa tenue.

_Je lui ai pourtant dis de rester normal.

_Vas-y ! fit-elle en pointant vers le haut des marches.

Hiccup se retrouva devant la porte, qu'Emma ouvrit pour lui et le poussa dedans avant de fermer. Jack, en voyant son rendez-vous, devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_H-Hic ?! Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Heu... Emma m'a dit de venir et elle... elle vient de me pousser ou j'ai rêvé ?

Jack avait toujours sa main cachant la honteuse trahison de sa peau et fusilla sa porte du regard, comme si la petite brune le sentirait à travers le bois. Hiccup s'approcha.

_Jack, ça va ? Tu as quelque chose à la joue ?

_N-nonononon ! Tout va très bien...

_C'est bien... tu es très beau.

Jack baissa les yeux vers son pantalon brun et son hoodie bleu préféré.

_C'est pas grand chose.

_Oui, mais ça te va si bien.

L'argenté rougit et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, enleva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Quand celle d'Hiccup se posa contre sa joue, il se rappela soudain son erreur.

_Ne me dis pas que c'était ça que tu cachais.

_S-si... je suis désolé, on aura qu'à reporter notre sortie.

Hiccup secoua la tête avec un sourire. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le bouton fut percer et Hiccup traina son rendez-vous avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture.

_Il n'est pas question qu'une saleté de bouton me prive de ta présence. J'ai attendu ce soir toute la semaine.

_Moi aussi, confia Jack en enlaçant l'auburn.

Depuis la fenêtre, Emma levait les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère et son petit ami se câliner. Les grands étaient vraiment trop bizarres !

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Encore une édition qui arrive à son terme^^
> 
> J'ai pris du retard à plusieurs reprises, mais je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée au bout de ce défi encore une fois :D 
> 
> A l'année prochaine!


End file.
